1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a period measuring circuit using counters and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to measure a period of a signal, a counter which counts the toggling of a reference clock signal during a predetermined section of the signal, may be used.
When an enabling section for performing a counting operation of a counter is not properly set, the maximum counting value of the counter may be exceeded and the counter is initialized. Consequently, an error may occur in the measurement of a period. For example, when the counter is set to be enabled for too long, the range of a measurement error may be reduced in the measurement of a period of a target signal to be measured. However, the target signal continues to be inputted, and therefore, an overflow in which the counter exceeds the maximum counting value and the counter is initialized may occur. Such an overflow causes concerns in that a period of a target signal may not be properly measured.